


Shook Me All Night

by Misstrickster



Series: Angel Pizza [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pizza AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael visits the garage and meets the younger brother of Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shook Me All Night

Michael got out of his car; grabbing the pizza box in his hands. He wiped his brow and walked up to the garage. He could hear ACDC blaring from the work speakers of a small cd player. He looked around for Dean but saw no one.

Sighing in annoyance he yelled over the music. “Dean, I brought your pizza.” Getting no response Michael moved future into the garage.

“Dean, get out here and pay for your damn pizza.” Still getting no response he huffed and moved over to the CD player and shut it off.

“Hey, that was an amazing song!” A voice said as a head popped out from under one of the cars.

Michael observed the boy, he had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. “You’re not Dean?”

Adam slide out from under the car. “Sorry to disappoint you but no I’m not.”

He wiped his hands on his dirty jeans. “Dean’s having lunch with Castiel; I’m Adam, his half-brother.”

Michael nodded in understanding. “You sound like him on the phone.”

Adam grinned and nodded. “Yeah I get that a lot, so how much do I owe you?”

Michael glanced down at the forgotten pizza. “It’s $7.26.”

Adam turned to the office. “My wallet is in here, follow me.”

Michael followed behind the younger boy. Adam reached the desk and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out $10 and handed it to Michael.

“Keep the change.” Michael nodded and handed the pizza to him.

Adam threw it on the table in the office and walked back out to the garage.

Michael followed, “Um, have a good day.” He said as he began to walk away.

“Castiel mentioned he had brother but I never wanted to meet them until now.”

Michael glanced back in confusion but Adam had already turned on the CD player and gone back to work.

Shaking of the comment he headed back to his car and back to work.

# 


End file.
